Trusting You
by TheMooney42
Summary: A lil one shot about Gibbs and Abby, no spoilers of any kind, hope you guys enjoy!


**A/N: **_This is my first Gabby fic, I love these 2 together, anyways, hope you guys enjoy this! R&R, if any mistakes are found then meh, oh well, and NO you cant have any, they're mine _

There she laid, the love of his life entangled in the sheets. Her arms flung off the sides of the bed, the thin white sheet wrapped tightly around her. He smiled a bit watching as her features came out, lightly shone by the moonlight that pierced through the window. A faint smile tugged on his lips as she stirred and slurred something, "Gibbs"  
He saw as she called out his name, her fingertips brushing lightly at his spot, her voice sounding faint, "Gibbs"  
Gibbs stepped forward, "I'm here Abs". She used her elbows to prop her self up, her eyes barely recognizable, black almost, not the green he was used to.  
"Yea Abs?" He walked past the foot of the bed sitting down next to her as he entwined his hands with hers, "Where did you go"  
Gibbs lightly brushed her hair removing a stray strand of hair from her eyes with his free hand. "No where, I was here the whole time.  
Abby looked at him with big bright beautiful eyes, "Why'd you leave me"  
Gibbs face contoured as if someone had slapped him in the face, "Abs would never leave you", at that point leaning in for a soft kiss.  
This was not a hungry passionate slobbery heat of the moment type of kiss, this was a peck on the lips type of kiss, ones that she liked to receive. The clash of blue and green meshed, none of them closing their eyes. His lips felt soft on hers, a feeling that Abby hadn't experienced in a long time.  
She of course had had many boyfriends, everyone was aware of that, but none of them could compare to Gibbs, her Gibbs. Most of them were crazed, insane, and psychotic, Gibbs wasn't like that at all. Sure he was a man, he wanted sex and so did she but he fulfilled her needs sexually just as much as her personal needs. When she would be working in the lab or listening to ear shredding metal, he would quietly sneak up on her, grab her face lightly, pull back and kiss her with such sweetness that she thought she could melt right then and there. He'd go back to what he was doing while she watched intently with a lopsided smile, knowing she had fallen in love, deeply.  
Now as she looked at him, his boyish features bringing out those eyes that she loved, Abby wondered if this was what life had offered her. A man that loved her and she loved just as much, a wonderful job, friends that would support them in whatever they decided to do, because if it was, she'd do it all over again.  
He leaned down to kiss her again this time holding on a second longer then before.  
"Gunnie"  
He chuckled, "Yes"  
She moved up against the headboard hugging the blanket tighter that surrounded her, "I love you". He always loved it when she said those words no matter what time, good, bad, those words made his day, "I love you too Abs" , and gave her a small smile.  
"Come here" she patted the side next to her that was empty, his side. Gibbs crawled to her, kissed her then sat against the headboard. Abby leaned in, drawing her hand across his chest while her head rested on his shoulder. Gibbs stroked her hair, no longer in ponytails, feeling the sleek slick material through his fingers.  
"Gibbs?" she said her eyes big beautiful and bright. He saw a hint of fear in her eyes, "What's wrong Abs"  
She was almost hesitant at first, "What if" she couldn't go on. Gibbs sat up a bit straighter, "What is it Abs"  
Abby blinked and looked slowly away, "What if your enemies, found out we had something"

Gibbs kept quiet, "I _wont_ let them"

"Gibbs" she turned sharply toward him, "Its not that you won't let them, its what happens if they found out"  
Gibbs grabbed her hand kissing her powerfully on the lips, "If they do, I'll make sure that they won't hurt you. I promise that Abs"  
Abby studied him, he wasn't lying, deep down inside she knew that Gibbs would never let anything happen to her.  
"Ok Gibbs, I trust you, not only with my life, but with my love as well"  
Gibbs smiled a full teeth showing smile, "I know you do Abs, I feel the same way"  
Gibbs leaned in kissing Abby's forehead. They both sunk down onto the bed, lying in each others embrace. With no words present, they fell asleep almost instantly, a smile tugging on both of their lips.

**A/N II:** _Hope you guys enjoyed this, please R&R, id appreciate it alot. _


End file.
